My Father Struts
by cat.cruz93
Summary: So we all know the famous hate between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy right? well this is about those two, a detention and a Lucius Malfo Strutting? Maybe. Oneshot, NOT SLASH


_**i just had this little stroke of inspiration a couple nights ago and wrote it, i don't really plan on taking it any where it was designed as a one shot. it's from Draco's point of view i hope you like it and as always review!**_

_**discalimer: this JKR's mastrpiece this perticular story is the only thing of it i own**_

_**My father struts….**_

Potter had seriously ticked me off that day….I don't know why he just did, so I made me feel extremely happy that Professor Snape had snapped at him for wondering the halls at night. But when we both ended up in detention later that week I was quite confused as to why, Potter didn't get in trouble he just got off with a warning from what I remember from the incident. "Why are you here?" I asked sarcastically, I really didn't want to know but since we were here together it made sense to ask. "For 'strutting about the castle' in annoying matter…why do you care?" Potter snapped in return. I flinched slightly, I was still terrified from the punch from his…..thing, Granger, it had really hurt. "Because your constant displeasure is my amusement." I drawled with my infamous sneer to top it off. Potter just glared at him, his electric green eyes alight with anger, they literally glowed. Then he laughed, a loud obnoxious laugh. "What?" I snapped at him. He just laughed some more, "You're afraid of me!" he exclaimed still chuckling. I glared, "No I, most certainly am not!" I spat, "You're small Potter, a small boy who can do nothing but annoy people and use those dim wits you call your friends to defend you in tight situations!" He stood up; if it were possible I'm sure Potter's hair would have crackled with the energy his eyes were glowing with. "I'm the one who's small? Who has to run to his father every time his day doesn't go his way? Who has dim witted so called friends only serve the purpose of a human shield and nothing more? At least my friends care about my well being, did your dad have to pay for you to have friends too?" his tone practically drowned in the venom he spit at me. "POTTER DON'T YOU DARE TAKE ABOUT MY FATHER THAT WAY!" I growled at him, he didn't move, just smirked at me. He knew had hit a nerve, and he was enjoying it. "You-you're just a jealous prat! Yeah jealous that I have a father and you don't!" I cackled evilly at him. I don't know how but Potter, meek and mild (more so than Weasley) Potter seemed to double his height after the comment I made. "Say that again, Malfoy and I'll make sure you'll never play quidditch comfortably again….understand Blondie?" he barked at me, I just sneered in reply, then Potter's fist came flying at my face, _Oh Merlin's beard, crap crap crap, just couldn't keep you__r__ mouth shut could you Draco?_ I mentally smacked myself as Potter's fist collided with my face, my eye swelled immediately as I fell to the ground after impact. "DO….YOU…UNDERSTAND...MALFOY? Potter bellowed. I nodded, fighting back tears as the pain forced its way through my skull.

Fifteen minutes later the teacher for our detention still hadn't appeared, and I now was the proud owner of the giant shiner that sat on my face. The swelling had reduced around my eye, but the tension between Potter and I had not ceased. "I'm sorry Malfoy, I've just been real edgy lately, all this Sirius Black stuff, and Snape making that comment about my dad." Potter's voice was sharp but quiet, like he was attempting to calm down. "I-I understand, I guess, I would be edgy if the was happening to me…..What exactly did Snape say?" I asked albeit a little timidly incase he decided to punch me again. He snickered at first then said, "'you think you just strut your way around the school at all hours of the night…Just like your father!' "His impression of Snape was deadly accurate. I laughed, he joined in. after we had calmed down and the silence was thickening the air, I cocked my head as I realized something, with a smile I said, "My father struts…" Potter just looked at me strangely then he tipped his heads back and laughed that loud obnoxious laugh again, but I couldn't help joining in. we sat there for the rest of our detention laughing at the image of my father, Lucius Malfoy, strutting.


End file.
